The Continuation to the LotR Trilogy
by bloomfan17
Summary: It's another adventure just not w Frodo carrying a ring...Sam is carrying the ring this time
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
After Frodo sailed away to the Island, Sam was very sad, and Merry and Pippin missed him, too. Sam managed to finish the story created by Frodo and Bilbo. He kept thinking about Frodo and their adventures ever since he finished the book. Theses days it was just Sam and his wife, Rosie. Merry traveled to Gondor to visit king Aragorn and Queen Arwen, and Pippin stayed in the area and became a farmer. Legolas and Gimli became the best of friends and lived in Lothloriàn together. Since Galadriel and Celeborn were holders of rings, they sailed with Frodo to the island along with Gandalf, and Bilbo, too. Legolas became the King of Lothloriàn. Aragorn seldom visited the Shire. Éowyn and Faramir got married and became Prince and Princess of all of Gondor and they ruled a village near Minas Tirith. Éowyn also was Princess of Rohan, which became part of the Kingdom of Gondor.  
One night during a really bad storm, Sam noticed something very strange. He noticed that Mount Doom was burning again, but the location was different. When the sky cleared, he noticed that the Black Gate was rebuilt. Right after Sam saw that, he found a ring. It was a very special ring, but Sam didn't know why it was so special. As he was admiring the ring Merry comes galloping down the road. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Merry is riding on a beautiful white horse who reminds Sam of Shadowfax, Gandalf's horse, which he later finds out is Shadowfax. Merry comes up to Sand and says that Sauron has a Son, Salvon, who created another ring in Mordor which is recreated on an island not far from the Island to which Frodo went. The ring Sam found happens to be the ring Salvon created.  
"Sam, Aragorn sent me to tell you that you need to go on a journey to destroy that ring. Salvon has spies looking for the ring just like Sauron did. It isn't as far as Mordor was, but we need to do it," says Merry.  
"When do we leave?"  
"We will set off to Pippin's farm tomorrow morning at dawn."  
Sam seems a little discouraged because he can't imagine going on an adventure without Frodo with him.  
"Faramir and hi son Faramir II will meet us at the Prancing Pony. Éowyn, Aragorn and Aragorn II will meet us in Lothloriàn where we will also meet up with Legolas and Gimli. I don't know what we are going to do from there, but Faramir said he will tell us when we arrive at the Prancing Pony," Merry says.  
  
The next morning, Sam and Merry set off to Pippin's farm in Brandybuck. The morning air smells of mildew. It is damp, chilly, and foggy. The day is September 21 which is the birthday of Frodo and Bilbo. Sam is thinking about that, and wishes them a happy birthday mentally. He misses Frodo a lot, but he figures that since he is a ring bearer he will go to the same island where Frodo is right now.  
Once Merry and Sam enter the Forest on their way to Brandybuck they hear hoof beats behind them. Soon after that, they hear a screech.  
"The Ring Wraiths," Merry says. At that they dive behind a tree. The Ring Wraith stops, and starts looking around. It then screeches and gallops away.  
Merry and Sam are panting because they had never expected to see a Ring Wraith again, and they had to hide fast. As soon as the Ring Wraith is out of sight, they take off down the road.  
  
By noon, the two hobbits reach Pippin's farm in Brandybuck. Pippin is waiting outside to bring them into the farm house. Once inside the house, Merry explains what they are doing with their ring adventure.  
"Wow! That is weird. I never knew Sauron had a son," Pippin exclaims. "I hope we can get to see Frodo again."  
"I don't know what we do once we meet everyone in Lothloriàn," Merry says. "Tonight we're meeting Faramir and Faramir II in the Prancing Pony."  
"Do you think that we will meet Tom Bombadil in the Barrow Downs again?" asks Sam.  
"I hope we do," says Pippin and Merry together.  
At that they sit down for tea.  
  
That night they arrive in the Prancing Pony. When they go inside, they find a table at which to sit.  
A few minutes later, Faramir arrives with hi son, but to the hobbits surprise there is one more person with him.  
"Hi, Merry!" Faramir says. "This is my son, Faramir II, and this is my daughter, Éollyne."  
"Why did you bring your daughter with you?" Pippin asks.  
"She is really good at fighting, she was eager to come along, and I needed a little extra help," he replies.  
"You are very pretty," Merry says.  
Hearing this, Pippin and Sam burst out laughing. After that Faramir II says, "Let us have something to drink, and get to bed early because we need to get and early start tomorrow morning." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
That night a great fog moves in causing the dogs to yelp, and a faint galloping is heard. Faramir wakes right away and quickly wakes the others.  
"What is happening?" Sam asks. "Is it the Ring Wraiths?"  
"I think it might," replies Faramir. "Let's quickly make dummies to fool the Nazgûl into thinking that we are there."  
In the meantime there are voices downstairs, and Faramir tells everyone to hide. They then hear Mr. Brumble, the owner of the Prancing Pony, come up the stairs with someone. The company hears the footsteps come to a stop, and they see the doorknob turn. All of a sudden, they see the figure of a woman standing in the door with Mr. Brumble standing next to her.  
"Éowyn, what are you doing here?" Faramir asks while coming out of his hiding place.  
"I came to help you because I that many of the Nazgûl are running around looking for Sam," she replies. "Merry are you frightened by me?"  
"No, I just thought one of those creepy ass Black Riders showed up. Éollyne comforted me though."  
"Merry you are too cute," Éollyne says pinching his cheeks. "And by the way, you can call me Lyne."  
"OK, Lyne," Merry replies fainting because he is in love. While he faints, everyone starts to laugh.  
  
When Merry wakes up he notices that he is riding on his horse with Lyne. He realizes that she looks beautiful with her long, golden blonde hair flowing in the wind.  
"Where am I?" asks Merry sounding very confused.  
"You're on you way to Rivendel where we will be spending the night," Lyne replies. "We will be heading to Lothloriàn tomorrow. We are only making this much haste because we want to beat the winter weather crossing the mountains."  
"OK, Lyne"  
"Merry, I have a question for you."  
"Anything for you."  
"Do you have a crush on me?" There is silence for a while until Faramir gives them the signal to run at full speed across the dam. "Hold that thought Merry."  
There is some grumbling from behind Lyne, and then there is silence because Merry faints as soon as he thinks he sees a Black Rider which he really doesn't.  
"Not again," Lyne mumbles to herself as she gets Merry's horse off to a gallop. 


End file.
